


Let Me Dream

by Pinkperson1



Category: Boy Meets World
Genre: Humor, M/M, Male Slash, Romance, Sexual Content, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-25 09:08:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30086778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pinkperson1/pseuds/Pinkperson1
Summary: Jack can't believe that he's in a relationship with someone as absurd as Eric.
Relationships: Jack Hunter/Eric Matthews (Boy Meets World)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	Let Me Dream

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a big fan of Boy Meets World, but it was a compilation video on youtube that inspired me to write this. Eric and Jack's relationship was just so tempting I had to poke fun at it.

As Jack felt Eric bobbing his head up and down, going up and down his shaft, he felt almost blinded by the waves of pleasure. The mental torture felt so good that he wanted to stay in limbo forever. The way he was swirling his tongue as he sucked was the most amazing sensation. And when he came, he almost groaned at the end of it.

As his breaths stabilized he stared at the ceiling in a daze. “ _Wow_ …” was all he could manage to say. He never would have expected to be getting head from his borderline maniacal best friend, but the reality of their circumstance hit him at that moment. It was enough to make him laugh edgily.

But before he could say anything more on the matter, he felt Eric squeeze the tip of his penis, pulling the foreskin together and apart experimentally. Confused, Jack looked down at Eric.

“Hel-lo Jack,” Eric said, as he moved the foreskin like it was a talking mouth. The voice sounded like something between Yoda and Jar Jar Binks.

Jack stared at his penis that suddenly had a life of its own before he groaned again, this time sobbing a little. “No...don’t give my dick a voice,” he pleaded weakly. He would have swatted at Eric if he had the energy. But it seemed like his boyfriend had sucked it right out of him.

“But it looks so cute!” Eric whined. “Like a little baby.”

Jack frowned at this, suddenly feeling alert. “Did you just say my dick is like a little _baby_?”

“I mean, I’m not saying it’s like a baby _penis_. Just…”

“Okay. You need to get off me right now before I rip your head off.” Eric obliged as Jack sat up and pulled up his boxers. He shook his head at Eric. “You just implied I have a small dick,” he said, hoping Eric would confirm that wasn’t the case.

“I mean, it’s smaller than _mine_ , but a lot of them are, so…”

Jack shot a glare at Eric. They locked eyes with one another for a few seconds too long before Jack broke it, laughing incredulously. “I keep thinking I’ve gotta be in some kind of twisted universe of my sick mind’s imagination because I can’t believe I’m in a relationship with _you_.”

Eric smirked at him. “Yeah, well, enjoy it for what it is. Besides, you weren’t complaining a minute ago. If I recall correctly, I heard a very audible ‘ _wow_ ’...” Eric mimicked him huskily. 

Jack deflated, feeling embarrassment seep in. “Shut up, Eric,” he grumbled.


End file.
